Through Saiyan Eyes
by Tora Tangaroa
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Blue T. Topaz Through Saiyan Eyes PG-13 for violence, and death.  
DBZ Chapter 1: long time ago.  
Prologue The sky was the same shade of the purest blue. Like his eyes. His mother always told him how his eyes resembled the sky. His lilac hair swayed in the wind. He closed his eyes...enjoying the feel of his hair and the wind against his cheeks. He opened his eyes, and stared at the view from atop the tree. He loved doing this on beautiful days. Closing his eyes, then opening them. It made him feel as if he was seeing the world for the first time in his life. He couldn't explain it. He closed his eyes one more time, enjoying the wind as if it was a lullaby, singing him to sleep.  
Laying there, with the sky a perfect blue and the sun warming every inch of his body brought back memories. Times long forgotten on days like this, but for some reason the sun reminded him of his sensei. Gohan had died about 10 years ago when he was 14. Now he was 24. And in 2 months, it would be the 10th year anniversary of his master's death. He didn't exactly look forward to the day because it was an unpleasant day for him. But he tried his best. Every day on the anniversary of Gohans death, Trunks would go to the town where he died, he would walk around, and remember what had happened that day.  
Flashback  
He was prepared. He know he could help, even though it may mean that he would get hurt, and maybe this time he would even die, but he didn't care. Gohan was there, and he didn't care what happened to him as long as he was there. Because no matter what, Gohan would make it better.  
The next thing he felt was Gohan powering up, and Trunks could feel him make a movement with his hand, but he didn't have enough time to look at him to see what he was doing, because the next thing he knew a sharp pain went through the back of his neck and he fell, the pain turning to a dull numb feeling. The next thing he knew he was getting dizzy very quickly, the world went gray and black started to cover his eyesight. He couldn't see anything when he hit the ground, but when he did hit the ground, it felt like he hit a bed, his body was numb, and he knew the ground was hard but it didn't feel hard when he hit. It just felt like he was placed on something that was supposed to be hard, but instead was soft.  
The ground quickly became rough as he woke up, his face scratched a little bit from his fall onto the hard rock. His mind seemed to be coming back from wherever it decided to take a break at. But it seemed to be completely at ease, and then he remembered Gohan. He had knocked him out and Trunks knew he left. He didn't want him to go, so he made sure that he didn't. He got up, searching for Gohans Ki. His eyes winded as he found he couldn't find it. Trunks jumped up and started to fly. He went to the tower of smoke rising from the newly destroyed city. As he did he was silently praying that maybe he was too far to feel Gohans energy, or maybe he was hurt but would be okay.  
As he entered the city, his heart sank, as he still couldn't feel his masters Ki. Warm salty tears forming in his eyes, trying to be suppressed and not wanting to believe that idea that was so new to him. Gohan always seemed invincible to him. The androids never were able to kill him, he always got away and survived, someway or another.  
But not this time. This time the Super Saiyan Gohan didn't survive.  
Small, cold drops fell on Trunks' back as he flew. But he didn't care, his mind was still denying the inevitable, but his heart knew the truth. His best friend, the only person in this lonely world which understood him was now gone. Now he was going to find his friends' body, or what was left of it.  
The raindrops quickly became larger, and to Trunks they also seemed colder than usual. By the time he had found Gohans torn body, he was soaked with water, his shirt clinging to his frozen cold body.  
He saw Gohans body, his face was in a puddle that was a mix of blood and rainwater. His body had blood all over it, most being carried by the rain into the surrounding puddle. Tears now flowed freely from his eyes. His brain being as stubborn as ever to accept the idea of Gohans death.  
He got down and picked up Gohans limp body, cradling it in against his chest. Gohan only stared at him with wordless eyes. Trying to say that everything would be okay. Wanting to hold Trunks back and tell him that he was fine now, that the pain was gone. He didn't have to worry now. He was free. His spirit gone from this world, mind being at rest not needing to worry about all the troubles life had on one. But sorry that he left those who cared for him. Sorry that he was causing them pain.  
But Gohan could tell Trunks that. It's kind of hard to talk when your body is broken. When hot blood doesn't flow freely through your body. When it instead covered your body, still in your collapsed veins.  
Trunks wanted nothing more than to talk to Gohan again. Than to feel the warmth of his friends body. Nothing seemed colder than Gohans body right now. Trunks could feel his own body getting cold, trying to just let go, and be with Gohan again. See him in heaven.  
Trunks threw Gohans body down. He couldn't! He had to live! He was now the last Saiyan alive, he couldn't give up now, or else the world would be doomed forever. And entire race snuffed out because he wanted to give up. He was going to get revenge against those monsters that dare destroy his world. His family. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He would make Gohan proud of him. He would defeat these things, and then he could give up. Then he could die and see Gohan again. But not yet...not until this was over. Not until Earth was safe.  
While his desire to destroy those creatures grew, so did his rage. He needed to defeat them. And he would. He felt his heart blacken as the rage he felt consumed him, threatened to destroy his pathetic human body. No. He would not be defeated by being a mere human! It would not end this way!  
And then...he snapped. His anger consumed all that was around him. It felt as if he was under water, unable to move...but now...now he could...he heard things better, felt them better, sensed and even smelled things better. What happened to him? His body felt so light. He felt warm. It was raining, wasn't it? He opened his eyes, and saw yellow dancing before him, he even saw better, everything was sharper, more vibrant, even in this dreary rain.  
Something in a puddle caught his attention, he looked at it, himself looking back. A golden halo of hair flashed up around his head, a yellow aura surrounded him, and beautiful Green-blue eyes stared back at him. He had done it...he was now a super saiyan. He looked at Gohan...he was...but Gohan wasn't here to see him. They didn't get to Celebrate at Trunks finally becoming a super saiyan...Trunks instead gets to go to a funeral.  
What a great was to celebrate.  
End of Flashback  
Trunks jumped down from the tree in one gentle swoop, landing gracefully on the ground. He stared at the night sky. The stars looking like diamonds against a black cloth that was draped across the sky. He took into the sky towards home, and tried to forget about his worries.

This is my first DBZ Fanfic, and I am going to post the next chapter a little later if you guys like it. Please tell me if you do, that way I know if I should continue.  
Blue NEXT CHAPTER: The Anniversary of my first death...Bring out the candles 


	2. The Anniversary of my Death

Through Saiyan Eyes Part 2 The Anniversary Of My Death I still remember the feeling of death. It hurts. All the beating I'd been through in my life. At the hands of the androids, being hit by my father when I was trying to stop Cell from getting Juuhachi-gou. Nothing compared to this. Whenever the androids would beat me, my body would go into shock, so it hurt, but the pain was less than what it really should.  
Shock is a very weird thing. Your body is in pain but it doesn't hurt that much. It hurts when you first get hurt, but then your body goes into shock. I always marvel at how…how…surprising the body is.  
At moments of high pain your body goes into shock and you can feel the pain, but not as bad. It allows your body to get to a safe place before you start experiencing the pain. Adrenaline is also very surprising. You get into a situation where your senses are heightened and adrenaline is pumping throughout your veins. So much that you can defend yourself should you be attacked.  
I experienced Adrenaline and Shock when Cell had killed me. I was still in shock (the emotional shock, not physical) when Cell came back to life. I knew that only Gohan had the power to defeat this monster. But my body was still prepared in case we had to defend ourselves. I felt his energy and Adrenaline started pumping throughout my body. I could feel my muscles tensing, needing the excess energy to be released.  
The pain of the energy bean slicing through my body, taking part of my heart with it hurt like HFIL. I never thought in my wildest dreams that something could hurt so much. The beam went straight through my armor, obliterating it along with my flesh. You know how fire hurts, making your nerves burn. Well, this didn't burn my skin.  
This INCINERATED my skin. It didn't break my bones; it made them a fine powder. Now THAT is pain. The pain of death is the worst thing that anyone can imagine. Now, luckily not a lot of living people can say that they've died. Jeeze…I'm the only person on this entire planet that can say I've seen the pearly white gates.  
And you know what, death SUCKS. Really bad. Not a vacation I would plan it I were you. Save your time and money, got to Disney land for goodness sakes. Now, you see, I'm not really afraid of death, yet it's the only thing I truly fear. Are you getting this? Let me take a moment to explain. I only fear death if it comes to early, or if it doesn't come at all. I'm completely fine with death if it comes to me when I'm an old man and sleeping in my bed. But I don't want death to come early, and I'm completely terrified if it doesn't come at all.  
I never understood those people who wanted to gather the Dragon Balls to wish for Immortality. That would really suck. Death is the only thing that you are sure is going to happen. It's the only thing you can rely on in this world. I only wish that I knew when death was coming, that way I'd be prepared, but then that would take the fun out of life, wouldn't it? I read a story. Very short, about a man who found out he was going to die. And he spent the rest of his life trying to stop the inevitable (1.  
Now, you see, if I knew that I was going to die on say…June 22, in 3 years. I would probably be okay with it. But then…my mind starts thinking…Hey…I'm too young to die! I need to stop this. And, as in the story, I spend the next 3 years of my life trying to stop my death, instead of having fun, living out my life. I could go get a credit card, Max it out, and never have to pay bills (I know, I know, its very wrong but hey, I'm going to die in 3 years! Would that really matter to me? I'm technically a dead man)  
Well, anyways, I'm getting off subject. So, death sucks, I mean, you've never felt anything like this and if you have, you'll never remember it. I remember when I fell to the ground. It reminded me of when Gohan hit me so I couldn't help him. Except, this wasn't almost un-consciousness that made the ground pillowy soft (not really) it was shock. Once again, I marvel at the wonders of the body. Human or Saiyan. I hit the ground, half dead and my good ol' body was going into shock. So, at least my last moment was all right, not too much pain, ne?  
Yeah, that's what I thought, until I started coughing up my own blood. A lot of people think that drowning in…anything for that matter is better than dying painfully. But what they don't understand is that it is painful. Close your mouth and plug your nose, then your body starts hurting and you start getting a pain in your chest. You can feel your heart beating in your chest, and if you do it long enough you will start getting this urge to arch your back. You see, when you drown in something, your body is trying desperately to breath. Striving to breath.  
Now, if you are drowning in water, then your body will try to swallow air, but since you're under water, you swallow water. You lungs fill up with water and it starts feeling like they are bricks. Instead of air going into your lungs, water does, therefore killing you.  
After Cell shot me through the chest, blood started filling up my throat and lungs. My body tried to hold it down because it felt like I was about to vomit. But then my eyesight started getting cloudy, blacking out again, and my body started feeling like it was going around in circles, and I couldn't hold it down anymore.  
My back arched very quickly and I could feel the blood come up. My blood splashing onto the ground around my, some even on my face. My eyes completely blacked out. I heard the noises of people around me, at first very clearly, but then it felt like they were moving away. I heard people trying to talk to me, at first there words were clear, then foggy. The last thing I remember hearing was a scream, before I opened my eyes to Snake Way.  
Authors Notes:  
So sorry that this chapter was so short. I was hoping on making it a little longer, but I just am too lazy. I hope all the people that are reading this like it. If I come up with another Idea on a moment that I can help Trunks relive than I will write about it.  
If you guys have any suggestions, please leave then in your review or e-mail them to me at That reference was to a story I wrote for a language arts class. Its only about 5-10 pages long, if any of you would like to read it I could post it or E-mail you a copy.  
Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, they make very nice Ego boosts.  
Oh…as another side note…the M and , buttons are now unstuck! Yipeee! 


End file.
